Lupins Mission
by HML
Summary: Hat sich denn niemand gefragt, was Remus eigentlich alles erledigt, während Harry & Co ihre Tage in der Schule verbringen? Eine mehr oder weniger lange Story zu dem Orden des Phönix, in der Moony lernt, was es wirklich heisst, Wolf zu sein.
1. Remus kehrt zurück

_Hallo liebe Leser :) _

_Eine kleine Anmerkung zu Beginn: Am Anfang sind Kapitel kürzer und Remus hat so gut wie gar kein Liebesleben, aber das alles steigert sich mit der Zeit _sehr_._

_Das liegt natürlich auch an Tonks...*hust*_**  
**

_Jetzt sollte ich aber lieber anfangen, verständliche und "vernünftige" Sätze schreiben...  
_

_Viel Spaß :D  
_

* * *

**1 – Remus kehrt zurück**

**Irgendwann bei Beginn der Sommerferien zwischen Jahr 4 und 5:**

Remus seufzte. Dank Dumbledore hatte er die letzten Monate sicher im verborgenen leben können, doch jetzt war es zu spät, um sich an diese Zeit zurückzusehnen.

Noch einmal riskierte er einen Blick auf den ordentlich beschriebenen Brief, die ihm eine weiße Schleiereule vor wenigen Tagen gebracht hatte, bevor er auch ihn einsteckte.

_Lieber Remus,_

_ich hoffe, dass du dich in meiner dir vorübergehend gestellten Unterkunft wohlfühlst und bitte dich nur ungern, diese zu verlassen, doch: Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. _

_Triff dich bitte mit mir am Grimmauld Place am 18.6. um 9:00. Ich kann dir leider keine näheren Informationen geben, in dem Fall, dass dieser Brief abgefangen wird._

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du kämst._

_mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Grimmauld Place.

Ja diesen Ort kannte Remus nur zu gut – dort stand das Haus des Grauens, das Haus, das der hagere Werwolf einmal in seinem Leben besucht hatte, einen einzigen Tag, um Sirius von dort aus sicher nach James Haus zu begleiten.

Die Flüche die seinen Freunden, James´ Eltern und ihm hinterhergeworfen worden waren schallten ihm noch in den Ohren...

„_Sirius komm schnell!", keuchte James und fasste ihn am Arm. Remus folgte den beiden, beschützt von James´ Vater, der unzählige Flüche abwehrte. „Beeilt euch", meinte dieser, als sie an einer schützenden Häuserecke angelangt waren, „wir müssen apparieren." Nun erschien auch Mrs. Potter mit dem völlig verschwitzten Peter am Arm. _

„_MUGGELGLEICH! ABSCHAUM! WERWOLFSPACK!", ertönte die Stimme Mrs. Blacks, „DU BIST NICHT MEIN SOHN, BLUTSVERRÄTER!"_

„_Mann, deine Mutter hat ein furchtbares Organ. Die wird dich so schnell nicht vermissen", sagte James und klopfte Sirius andächtig auf den Rücken. „Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Padfoot."_

„_Ein wahrer Gryffindor", meinte Peter._

„_Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen bevor deine Mom uns noch Hauselfen auf den Hals hetzt. Mutig war die Aktion ja allemal, aber sinnvoll...?"_

„_Reg dich nicht so auf, Remus. Sie wollte mich eh nicht mehr – jetzt hab ich´s halt ein bisschen leichter gemacht", lachte Tatze und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Locken. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Regulus war erschreckend. Und dennoch konnten die beiden unterschiedlicher nicht sein._

„_Wer will zuerst?", fragte Mr. Potter und streckte seinen Arm aus. Sofort griff Peter verunsichert zu und die beiden verschwanden im nichts, kurz darauf folgten James und seine Mom._

„_Ich kann nicht glauben dass seine Eltern dir so einfach helfen. Meine würden eine Rettungsaktion niemals erlauben", meinte Remus während er und Padfoot warteten._

„_Tja sie sind halt Gryffindors...Ich bin so froh dass ich hier weg bin. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was es heißt, so furchtbare Verwandschaft zu haben."_

„_Kopf hoch, in drei Wochen beginnt Hogwarts wieder. Es leben die Maurauder", ermutigte ihn der junge Werwolf bevor die Potters wieder auftauchten, um auch sie in die Sicherheit ihres Hauses zu bringen._

Es war Zeit. Der Koffer lag fertig gepackt vor Remus auf dem klapprigen Bett, die wenigen Bekleidungsstücke darin ordentlich gefalten. Er bedauerte seine Armut schon lange nicht mehr – ein Werwolf hatte sich mit alle zufrieden zu geben.

Sich ein letztes Mal in dem kleinen Zimmer umsehend verschloss er sein Gepäck und schleppte es schwerfällig die vielen Treppen des Hotels herunter, Stufe für Stufe, bis er schließlich nach draußen gelangte. _Frei._ So fühlte es sich an, wenn die letzte Sommerbrise einen an der Nase kitzelte.

Ohne Abschied von dem einfachen Gebäude zu nehmen in dem er die letzten Wochen gelebt hatte apparierte er zum besprochenen Ort. Die Straße hatte sich in den letzten Jahren kaum verändert: Noch immer stand er auf einer dreckigen Straße an der sich kleine, verwitterte Häuser zum Himmel bogen, nur dass sie dieses Mal von dem gelbbraunen Herbstlaub der vergangenen Jahres bedeckt war.

Erinnerungen schlugen auf ihn ein, griffen mit verwesenden Fingern nach seinen furchtbaren Narben und krallten sich an den letzten Funken Leben, den er von James noch behalten hatte. Es überraschte ihn fast, wie sehr er einen seiner besten Freunde noch vermisste – als ob er nicht so genug Schmerz erlitten hatte. Eigentlich müsste ihm der Tod nichts mehr ausmachen. Aber vielleicht war es gerade die Angst vor ihm selbst, seinen Taten und dem Bösen, die ihn noch zum Menschen machten.

Dann erblickte er Dumbledore. Und neben ihm stand... Snape.

Obwohl Remus eindeutig beherrschter war fiel ihm die erneute Konfrontation mit seinem alten schwarzhaarigen Bekannten nicht leicht – denn sie trieb neue Erinnerungen in ihm hoch. Er war nicht sauer auf Severus, nein, er konnte sogar verstehen warum er sein Geheimnis verraten hatte - die Maurauder, insbesondere James, hatten in der Schulzeit furchtbares mit ihm angestellt – doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er Snape liebte.

„Guten Tag Remus", sagte Dumbledore mit fast väterlicher Stimme.

„Guten Tag Professor", entgegnete der hagere Werwolf respektvoll. „Und hallo Severus", fügte er ein wenig kälter hinzu. Er hasste ihn nicht, nicht so stark wie er eigentlich wollte. Immerhin hatte dieser Mann entgegen allen Abscheus den Wolfsbanntrank für ihn gebraut.

„Ebenfalls, Lupin." Snape fiel es wesentlich leichter, leblos und dennoch hasserfüllt zu wirken.

In diesem Moment erschien Moody indem er seinen Tarnumhang abnahm. „Tschuldigung, aber ich hatte mit dem Ministerium noch zu tun... wisst ihr, wegen der Crouch-Sache." Und murrte ein wenig leiser: „Potter bald in Jahr 5 und noch immer nicht kennengelernt." Dann bermerkte er Remus. „Grüß dich, Junge. Wir haben einiges zu klären."

Albus wirkte ungewohnt ernst, wenngleich immernoch ruhig. „Genau, Alastor. Doch lasst uns erst einmal hereingehen." _Hereingehen?Wo?_

Als ob der alte Zauberer seine Gedanken gelesen hatte sagte er: „Na ins Haus Nummer 14!"

**oOOOo**

Dumbledore wirkte fast stolz, als er Remus durch die schmale, grün gestrichene Eingangstür führte. Dieser begriff sofort als er die vielen vertrauten Gesichter sah. „Das neue Hauptqaurtier", sprach er.

„Richtig. Wie in alten Zeiten, nur wesentlich größer", sagte Moody während Severus eisern schwieg.

_Und wesentlich staubiger..._, dachte der Werwolf als er die vielen Teppiche betrachtete, die einmal wohl edel gewesen war. Riesige Gemälde schmückten die türkisen Wände, jedoch waren sie allesamt mit Vorhängen bedeckt, wie, um ungewollte Augenpaare abzuschirmen. Die Blacks hatten einen kuriosen Geschmack gehabt: Hauselfenköpfe hingen in einer Vitrine an der Wand, Möbel waren mit Schlangen verziert, ein hässlicher Schirmständer versperrte den Weg. Was einst prunkvoll erschien war nun heruntergekommen.

McGonagall kam ihm entgegen und lächelte. Sie schien viel fröhlicher zu sein als er in Erinnerung hatte – wie alle hier. „Hallo Remus", grüßte sie ihren ehemaligen Kollegen. Auch Severus lächelte sie zu.

Die vier gingen weiter bis sie eine geräumige, verstaubte Küche erreichten. Schon von weitem waren Stimmen zu hören, die jedoch alle verstummten, als Dumbledore und sein Gefolge eintraten. „Lupin war bereits mehrere Monate für uns im Orden tätig. Er ist nun gekommen, um auch im Hauptquatier wieder aktiv zu sein", sagte Albus und setzte sich auf einen der vielen Stühle.

Remus war so viele Menschen nicht mehr gewöhnt. Er fühlte ein warmes Stechen in seiner Brust, als er die vielen Gesichter betrachtete. _Mensch sein._ Sein Traum.

Es waren viele dabei die er kannte: Arthur, Kingsley, Dädalus Diggel, der ehemalige Schulkamerad Fletcher und Sturgis Podmore. Aber auch neue: Ein rothaariger schlaksiger Mann (der eindeutig ein Weasley sein musste), eine gutaussehende blonde Dame, eine Hexe mit toupierten braunen Haaren die sich später als Hestia vorstellte und schließlich eine fröhliche junge Frau mit pinken Haaren und interessanten Gesichtszügen.

„Hallo Remus!", brüllte Kingsley mit seinem brummenden Bass. Sofort wurde es wieder laut – Begrüßungen hagelten wie ein Feuerwerk herab. Zum ersten Mal seit langem lächelte Remus.

Als auch die wildesten Rufe abgeklungen war fuhr Dumbledore strebsam fort: „Wir haben neben ihm natürlich auch einige im Ausland wie zum Beispiel Bill Weasley oder Callie Amigia, zudem sind Hagrid, Molly, meine alter Freund Elphias Doge, Miss Figg, Emeline Vance und einige andere gerade auf Mission oder aber auf unseren Außemposten tätig, aber wie ihr alle wisst, können wir jede neue Hilfe gebrauchen. Das wollte ich nur zu Worte ziehen bevor wir die Versammlung beginnen. Danach möchte ich natürlich noch ein paar Worte mit Remus wechseln – aber zuvor fehlt uns noch..."

In diesem Moment platzte Sirius in den Raum. Er war in den letzten zwei Jahren wieder zur Gesundheit gekommen, und auch wenn viele Falten sein Gesicht zierten sah er noch immer erhaben aus. „Remus mein alter Junge!"

Viel stürmischer als das es Lupin getan hätte fiel er ihm in die Arme und klopfte ehrlich erfreut auf seinen Rücken. „Wird es jetzt zur Regel, dass wir uns nur alle paar Jahre sehen?"

* * *

_Nachtrag: Natürlich wusste Remus, dass es ein Hauptquartier gibt, allerdings bis zu seinem Treffen im Hauptquartier noch nicht, wo. Er war quasi immer insgeheim an einer Art "Außenposten" tätig. Als was erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel :) _

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch bis jetzt gefallen hat!_

_PS: Ich sehne mich herzlich nach Rewievs!_


	2. Große Aufgaben

**2 - Große Aufgaben**

Es war so lange her, dass Remus einen Freund gesehen hatte. Jemanden, an den er so gekettet war wie an Sirius, der ihn fröhlich machte in diesen monströsen Zeiten, jemand, der seine Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit war und ihn schmerzlich an die Maurauder-Zeiten und vor allem an James erinnerte – er sehnte sich nach jemanden der in ihm _den Menschen _sah so sehr...

„Setz dich wieder, alter Kumpel." Tatze hatte sich bereits auf einer zerbrechlich wirkenden Holzbank breitgemacht und deutete auf den danebenstehenden Stuhl. Glücklich tat er wie geheißen.

Alastor begann zu erzählen:

„Es gibt eine Menge an diesem Haus zu tun, aber man kann unmöglich mehr als die Hälfte der Mitglieder abzweigen. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass die, die ohnehin nicht so erwünscht in der Gesellschaft sind, hierbleiben und helfen während alle anderen mit beteudenderen Positionen", Moody deutete auf Kingsley, andere Ministeriumsangestellte, Lehrer und Bill, „ihre Aufträge verrichten."

„Ohnehin nicht erwünscht? Ich hetz dir gleich nen Crucio auf den Hals", murrte Sirius, eingeschnappt darüber, dass er wohl zur Hausarbeit eingeteilt wurde. Er lachte.

„Das hab ich gehört, Tätzchen", schnauzte Alastor daraufhin.

„Ruhig!", rief Dumbledore, „wir sind hier doch nicht im Tollhaus! Ich finde Mad-Eye hat Recht. Sirius, Remus, Molly, Fleur und Hestia werden helfen, unser Hauptquatier zu vervollständigen. Das heißt ein paar Schutzzauber mehr könnten nicht schaden, der Apparier-Schutz muss auch noch verbessert werden. Kümmert euch am besten um das Wesentliche wie die Tarnung. Aufräumen und Entrümpeln könnt ihr wenn die Kinder da sind, das geht schneller." Albus hatte nicht mehr viel von seiner üblichen Eleganz und Höflichkeit. _Er muss wirklich gestresst sein. Sonst blieb er doch in allen Situationen immer gelassen und nett... Voldemort wird mächtiger, _dachte Remus besorgt.

„Ich persönlich werde mich vor meiner Abreise darum kümmern, das Bild von Frau Black zu entfernen. Wie ich höre scheint sie der Stimmung ziemlich zuzusetzen", fügte der Professor nun sanfter hinzu. Die pinkhaarige Frau wurde rot. „Tschuldigung", murmelte sie, "dieser dumme Trollbeinständer..." Meinte sie den Schirmständer, den der hagere Werwolf beim hineingehen fast umgeschmissen hatte? Oh ja, das konnte Gemälde sicherlich aufregen.

Für kurze Zeit färbten sich ihre Haare erdbeerfarben. _Ein Methamorphmagus! _Erwar positiv überrascht.

„Und jetzt sollten wir zum Hauptthema kommen", meinte Snape kalt und tat scheinbar gelangweilt. „Ich habe wenig Zeit."

„Das wissen wir alle, Schniefi. Du kannst deinen Riecher ja nicht oft genug in den Duft einer deiner Tränke halten", sagte Tatze gereizt. Lupin war nicht sehr überrascht von seiner Direkt- und seiner Gereiztheit – immerhin hasste sein alter Freund es, auf engem Raum festgehalten zu werden.

„Immernoch besser als nutzlos im Haus der Eltern zu hocken", konterte Snape kalt.

Remus fühlte sich eingeengt. Obwohl seine Symphatie dem Tränkemeister noch immer nicht versprochen war, hasste er Streit, ganz im gegenteil zu Sirius. In Tagen wie diesen legte er viel Wert auf Loyalität und Höflichkeit. Zusammenhalt war gefragt.

Die dunkle Seite schlich sich wieder in seine Gedanken. Seine dunkle Seite. Wenn er nicht mehr freundlich, menschlich war würde ihn die Bestie ganz beherrschen, sich mit ihren grausam reißenden Zähnen auf ihn stürzen und ihn zerfetzen. Wenn der Mond ihn einnahm kannte er keine Gnade – also musste er dafür sorgen, dass er in den Sonnentagen an seiner Menschlichkeit festhielt.

Niemals würde er so werden wie Greyback.

„Klappe", zischte nun auch Moody. Die Methormaphmagin und der junge Weasley hingegen wirkten amüsiert.

„Er hat angefangen", grinste Padfoot wie ein kleines Kind.

„Sirius. Wir wissen alle wie unser Konflikt aussieht, aber ich würde auch gerne zum Hauptthema kommen. Ich war noch nie bei einem Treffen seit der Wiederaufnahme des Orden des Phönix", bremste Lupin ihn höflich, aber sorgenvoll. Es drängte ihn, Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Fast müde fuhr er sich durch die mausbraunen Haare, die an den Ansätzen bereits grau meliert waren.

Mad-Eye setzte sich auf dem Stuhl, an dem er bisher fast lässig gelehnt hatte, aufrecht hin. Fast angespannt begann er zu sprechen: „Voldemort wird stärker. Wir haben das alle bei meinem Zwischenfall", er hustete kurz, „bemerkt. Und es gibt Neuigkeiten. Voldemort hat eine Waffe, wie Dumbledore mir erzählt hat."

„Was ist es?", meldete sich nun auch die neugierig wirkende pinkhaarige zu Wort. Sie wirkte jung, fast verletzlich._ Es überrascht mich nicht, wenn sie noch nie Tote gesehen hat. So unberührt von der schwarzen Seite des Schicksals..._

„Wir glauben es ist eine Prophezeiung. Eine, die das Schicksal von Harry Potter und Du-weißt-schon-wem voraussagt."

„Das Ministerium", keuchte Arthur erschrocken.

„Genau", bestätigte Alastor. „Dort wird sie nun schon seit Jahren aufbewahrt. Aber wir wissen nie, wie weit die Macht von _seinen_ Spionen reicht – ob er bereits einen Angriff plant."

„ Deswegen muss sie rund um die Uhr bewacht werden. Alle, die das tun können, sollten augenblicklich einen Wach-Plan erstellen. Auch in diesem Bereich könnten wir jede Hilfe gebrauchen", schloss Dumbledore. Fast weise schaute er zu Lupin herüber und blickte tief in seine Augen. _Für dich habe ich noch eine ganz spezielle Aufgabe_, schien er sagen zu wollen.

„Damit ist die Sitzung beendet. Remus, folgst du mir bitte?"

**oOOOo**

Lupin hatte großen Respekt vor dem Schulleiter.

Schon immer war er sein Vorbild gewesen - ein Element in seinem Leben, das ihn nicht wie einen Aussätzigen behandelte, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Zauberern und Hexen.

Und seine Achtung wuchs noch mehr als Albus um ihn ernsthaft besorgt schien. „Wie waren die letzten Wochen, Remus? Wir haben uns so flüchtig gesprochen, ich konnte nie fragen wie es dir geht und ob du eine angemessene Stätte für deine..." Er suchte nach Worten.

„...Verwandlung in eine mörderisch zerreißende Bestie gefunden?", ergänzte der Werwolf mit bitterer Stimme.

„So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken. Egal was der Rest der Welt denkt, du bist kein Monster."

„Woher wissen sie das so genau, Sir? In einer Vollmondnacht würde ich selbst sie zerreißen wenn ich könnte." Lupin schmeckte den bitteren Geschmack von Galle auf seiner Zunge und fühlte sich furchtbar ausgetrocknet. Er hasste das ewige Weglaufen, aber dennoch musste er sich so verhalten – er musste sich fern von jeder menschlichen Beziehung halten um _die anderen_ zu schützen.

„Und in jeder anderen Zeit bist du ein Mann. Edel und tapfer."

„Ich kann sie riechen, Professor. Ich rieche _alles_. Und ich höre sie mit ihrem Fingernagel gegen die Wand tippee einen Schläger auf einer Trommel. Meine Sinne sind auch jetzt unglaublich scharf und erinnern mich _die ganze Zeit_ daran, dass ich eben nicht das bin was sie sagen. Ich habe immer einen dunklen Part in mir, egal was ich tue und wie herzlich ich mich auch verhalte."

Dumbledore schwieg eine Weile. Der Flur des riesigen Hauses strahlte eine ungewohnte Ruhe aus, die nach Verwesung und Vereinsamung klang – nicht einmal Mrs Blacks üblich Schnarchen war zu hören. Dann zog er seinen ehemaligen Schüler am Arm zum ersten Absatz der großen Holztreppe und gebot ihm, sich zu setzten, um es ihm danach gleichzutun.

„Weißt du, du bist ein wirklich mutiger Mann. Kaum jemand kämpft so energisch gegen die dunkle Seite wie du es tust – bis jetzt hast du jeden meiner noch so gefährlichen Aufträge angenommen und erfolgreich gelöst. Ich hoffe wirklich, die Meinung eines alten Mannes wie mir sagt dir noch etwas, aber du kannst auf meinen Rat hören: Blei so, wie du bist."

Moony war gerührt darüber, dass Albus so viel Vertrauen in ihn setzte. „Was ist denn meine nächste Aufgabe?", wollte er nach einer Weile wissen.

**„Du gehst zu den Werwölfen, mein Junge."**

* * *

_So... ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) _

_In der nächsten Folge wird´s dann auch endlich mal spannend_.


	3. Tonks

**3 – Tonks**

„Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest", schloss Dumbledore.

„Was soll ich tun?", wollte Moony wissen.

„Spionieren, überzeugen... all das, was du vor langem schon einmal für mich erledigt hast. Nur diesmal direkt in Greybacks Rudel."

„Ich hasse ihn. Was ist, wenn ich mich verwandle und versuche ihn in meiner Wolfsgestalt umzubringen?"

„Nun ja, das würde uns die Kontrolle der Werwölfe wesentlich einfacher machen. Aber nein, bleibe lieber erst einmal unauffällig." Albus versuchte zu lächeln.

_Soll ich das wirklich wagen? Soll ich wirklich unter Bestien leben – und zum Monster werden? Das ist alles, was ich so verabscheue, und dennoch... er braucht mich._

„Ich helfe", sagte Remus und war erleichtert darüber, dass seine Stimme ihm nicht versagte.

„Gut. Aber jetzt ist es noch nicht Zeit. Erst einmal wirst du dich um das Haus kümmern. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen zum Orden oder dem neuen Haus?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Ja. Gehört Sirius jetzt dieses Gemäuer? Ich meine, das kann man sich ja denken, aber ich würde gerne Gewissheit haben."

„Oh. Du hattest ja gar keinen Kontakt zu ihm... Wie konnte ich nur vergessen wie wenig du weißt! Verzeihe mir, ich werde alt. Als Antwort: Ja, er hat es geerbt und uns netterweise zur Verfügung gestellt. Es ist eine große Tat von ihm, wo er dieses Gebäude doch so sehr hasst." Er faltete die Hände. „Jetzt aber muss ich erst einmal für kleine Zauberer."

**oOOOo**

Remus wartete. Plötzlich sah die Methamorphmagin auf den Flur eilen. Als sie ihn erblickte, bremste sie ihre forschen Schritte ab.

„Du bist doch der Werwolf, oder?", fragte sie sichtlich neugierig.

„Jaah, der bin ich wohl." Remus seufzte, noch immer auf der Treppenstufe hockend. „Nicht, dass ich die Rolle des bösen Ungetüms perfekt erfülle, aber wenn ich du wäre würde ich mich trotzdem von mir fernhalten."

Sie tat genau das Gegenteil und setzte sich zu ihm. „Nun ja, es gibt wohl schlimmere." _Eindeutig eine Andeutung auf Voldemort und sein Gefolge. _

„Ich bin Tonks", stellte sie sich mit einem Lächeln vor.

„Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen", sagte Lupin, wie immer ganz der Gentleman.

Die Frau lachte. „Ein einfaches Du reicht auch. Immerhin bin ich ja noch ganz neu hier im Orden."

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt." Der Werwolf grinste nun ebenfalls. Eine peinliche Stille entstand.

Nach einer Weile raffte sich Tonks auf. „Nun denn...Ich muss los – Aurorenarbeit" Damit zwinkerte sie ihm zu und schlenderte zur Tür. Lupin bemerkte, dass sie einen sehr neumodischen Kleindungsstil besaß - vermischt mir Rock- und Punkelementen aus der Zaubererwelt -, die leicht verrückte Frisur passte perfekt dazu, lies sie aber sehr kindlich wirken, ihre Gesichtszüge selber wirkten niedlich und dennoch sehr weiblich. _Irgendwie sympathisch..._, dachte er,_ aber viel zu jung._

Bevor Nymphadora jedoch das Haus verlassen konnte öffnete sich die Tür wie von selbst.

Remus konnte von seiner verwinkelten Position aus einen Blick auf Molly und mehrere rothaarige Jugendliche erhaschen. _Ihre Kinder. Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht._

Er erkannte die Geschwister Fred und George (an die er sich noch sehr gut aus dem Unterricht erinnern konnte), zudem sah er Ron wieder, den jüngsten der männlichen Nachkommen und den besten Freund von Harry- aber da war noch ein junges Mädchen, das er noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Ich geh dann mal", sagte Tonks zum Abschied und schob sich an der Masse vorbei.

„Willkommen am Grimmauld Place", stöhnte Frau Weasley und bedachte die Spinnweben mit einem hausfräulichem Blick.

„Ist das dein Ernst, Mom? Diese Staubnische soll das Quartier des großen Phönixordens werden?" Einer der Zwillinge trat vor und streckte scheinbar gelangweilt die Arme aus. „Fred! Pass auf den bescheuerten...", warnte Molly ihn noch, doch zu spät.

Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel der sogenannte „Trollbeinständer" zu Boden. „SCHLAMMBLÜTER! MUGGELGESICHTER! SCHÄNDER MEINES HAUSES UND ELENDE BLUTSVERRÄTER", schrie das Bild von Mrs. Black wütend. Die Vorhänge des Gemäldes flogen auf.

Sofort versuchte Remus der verunsicherten Molly und ihren geschockten Kindern zu helfen. Er kannte das Bild zwar selber nicht, aber... Verflixt, es ging nicht...

Dumbledore und Sirius rannten herbei. „Halt deine reinblütige Klappe, du Biest von Mutter!", fauchte Sirius und versuchte, sie wieder zu verschließen. „VERRÄTER!"

Völlig außer Atem gelang es ihm mit Albus´ und Moonys´ Hilfe schließlich, seine Mom zum schweigen zu bringen.

„Dummes Trollbein", schimpfte Molly und schob ihre Söhne weiter in das Haus hinein, „wenn Kreacher es nicht immer wieder dahinstellen würde..."

„Ich werd´s ihm sagen wenn ich den Drecksbengel das nächste Mal zu Gesicht bekomme", murrte Sirius und ging wieder zurück in die Küche. Unterdessen versuchte Dumbledore, das Gemälde endlich von der Wand zu entfernen - Remus konnte sein Gemurmel hören während er heftig von Mrs. Weasley umarmt wurde.

„Ach was siehst du gut aus! So lange ist es her...", schluchzte die erfreut. „Eine echte Schande, dass du Hogwarts verlassen musstest. Bei dir hatte Ron endlich mal gute Noten."

„Molly, die alten Zeiten sind vorbei." Lupins Satz holte sie schnell wieder zur ernsten Atmosphäre zurück die vor der Ankunft der Weasleys geherrscht hatte. „Ich war einmal Lehrer und es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, aber jetzt gibt es wichtigeres zu tun."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber lass uns erst die Kinder unterbringen bevor wir zum Thema kommen", meinte sie nervös.

„Kinder? Wir sind bald volljährig! Und dann..."

„...sind wir Mitglieder im Orden wie ihr auch", maulte George empört.

„Das wüsste ich aber! Der Orden ist viel zu gefährlich für euch", schimpfte Molly. „Sirius? Könntest du meinen Kindern bitte die Zimmer zeigen anstatt in deinem Haus herumzustrolchen", rief sie so laut, dass es für Tatze auch in der Küche hörbar war. Es war eindeutig dass sie nicht halb so viel für ihn übrig hatte wie für Remus.

„Ich mach ja schon. Pass auf, dass du dich nicht heiser schreist", knurrte der herbeieilende Padfoot um danach mit den Weasley-Kindern im ersten Stock zu verschwinden.

„Bei Merlins Unterhose! Seine Mutter hat mit dem Dauerklebefluch wirklich grandiose Arbeit geleistet", fluchte Dumbledore und schaute auf seine magische Taschenuhr. „Ich muss aufgrund von Schulvorbereitungen gehen, aber ich verspreche alles zu tun um dieses Gemälde zu entfernen." Mit diesen Worten ging auch er.

Jetzt waren nur noch Molly und Lupin übrig."Wohnst du jetzt hier", fragte sie.

„Das würde ich gerne selbst wissen", seufzte er erschüttert.

**„Dann solltest du dich beeilen. Morgen ist nämlich Vollmond - und ich möchte nicht böse klingen, aber wenn du meine Kinder zerreißt, weil du keinen passenden Ort gefunden hast, werde ich dich eigenhändig kastrieren."**


	4. Zeichen der Angst

**4 – Zeichen der Angst**

„MAMA! Warum liegen zwei Ohren in meinem Koffer?", tönte es aus dem ersten Stock. Mrs. Weasley verließ hektisch den Flur um die Situation zu klären, sichtlich gereizt von den Ereignissen der letzten Woche.

Remus war wieder allein. _Allein_. So wie immer. Ein Jahr war im vergönnt gewesen, ein wunderschönes Jahr in dem er James´ Sohn und einen seiner besten Freunde wiedergesehen hatte. Aber selbst das Paradies konnte nicht ewig währen.

Er hörte Schritte, dann sah er Sirius die Treppen hinabsteigen. „Diese Weasleys machen mich noch fertig. Einer rothaariger als der andere. Vor allem diese Zwillinge... die werden uns die Sommerferien sichtlich aufregender gestalten", schimpfte er mit einer munteren Note in seiner Stimme. Auch wenn Sirius verärgert schien – er war sehr glücklich über so viele Menschen und Abwechslung in seiner Umgebung. Moony fand den Gedanken grotesk belustigend, dass sein Freund am liebsten wild und frei sein wollte, während er hingegen das Monster in ihm für immer in einenen engen Käfig zu sperren wünschte. Das Abenteuer hatte ihn noch nie so sehr gereizt wie Sirius. Für ihn war _Normalität_, ein Leben ohne die Verachtung, die seiner Art anhing, ein Traum.

Aber eins teilten sie dennoch: Sie waren eine _Familie_, immer füreinander da. Keiner von beiden hatte je richtige Liebe aus dem Verwandtenkreis empfangen, beide waren Verstoßene, einfach, weil sie verflucht waren, anders zu sein. _Das_ schliss sie zusammen.

„Sie sind genial", bemerkte er lächelnd, „intelligent und erfindungsreich."

„Sie sind die neuen Maurauder", sagte Sirius fast stolz.

Zum ersten Mal betrachtete seinen alten Kumpel näher und bemerkte erschreckend viele Veränderungen, die dieser bei ihrem letzten Treffen noch nicht gehabt hatte. Da waren zum einen die frischen Narben, entweder noch rot gerändert oder unwirklich rosig, zum anderen hatte er schon wieder mehrere Kilogramm verloren. Seine schokoladenbraunen Haare waren von mehr grauen Strähnen durchzogen als vorher. Nicht, dass er schlecht aussah: Sie gaben ihm etwas weises, hochgradig kluges, und machten ihn dennoch nicht alt. Auch hatte Remus keine Falten und sah noch immer jung aus – aber die zerschlissene Kleidung schienen sehr besorgniserregend.

„Moony, wenn ich könnte würde ich alles tun damit es dir besser geht. Du siehst echt beschissen aus."

Lupin lächelte typisch zurückhaltend und höflich, wie es von ihm schon seit Jahren bekannt war. „Ich werde wohl für eine Weile hier schlafen müssen", sagte er.

„Kein Problem. Es ist ja nicht so wie in der heulenden Hütte, wo wir fast Platzangst bekamen." Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem sie bei hellem Sonnenschein hineingeschlichen und Peter steckengeblieben war. Gemischte Gefühle machten sich in ihm breit, Erinnerungen das vergangene Glück und der Schmerz von Pettigrews Verrat. „Du kriegst ein Zimmer direkt neben mir. Und für dein kleines haariges Problem finden wir auch noch was."

**oOOOo**

_Wenige Stunden später..._

„DU KLEINE GHOULRATTE! Gib mir mein Abzeichen wieder!" Percy, der am Nachmittag zum Orden gestoßen war, lief George hinterher.

„Fred? Meinst du nicht auch, dass wir was draus zaubern können? Ein Ich-bin-ein-hochschnäutziger-krätziger-Angeber-Abzeichen wäre doch gar nicht schlecht..." George apparrierte einfach als sein älterer Bruder ihn zu fassen versuchte.

„Diese Jungen. Die regen mich noch so auf...", fluchte Molly im Flur und machte sich dazu bereit, die Treppe hinaufzustapfen und ihren Söhnen mit der Bratpfanne die sie in ihren Händen hielt ordentlich etwas auszuwischen.

„Genial", meinte Padfoot, der zusammen mit Lupin aus dem Salon geeilt kam, in dem sie gerade einen Irrwicht entfernen sollten.

„Was ist daran Genial? Sie bauen nur Mist! Aber so etwas wie Anstandsgefühl kennst du offenbar nicht, Black", rief Mrs. Weasley empört.

„Ich meinte: Genial, dass Fred, George oder wer immer das auch war gerade in einem Haus mit Appariersperre appariert ist!"

_Wie konnte das möglich sein?_ Remus betrachtete das Schauspiel höchst interessiert.

Tonks und Kingsley betraten das Haus. „Haaaalllo. Es gibt gute Nachrichten!", platzte Nymphadora fröhlich in die gereizte Situation. Sofort schlug die Stimmung positiv um.

„Hallo Dora. Ich bin eigentlich gerade dabei, die Küche zu säubern. Wie wäre es, wenn du und alle, die die Neuigkeit hören wollen, mitkommt? Da ist es eh viel gemütlicher als im diesem Drecksloch von Eingangsbereich." Mit diesen Worten lies sie die Pfanne wieder sinken und lächelte die Neuankömmlinge fürsorglich an.

Auch Lupins Herz erwärmte sich um einige Grad, ohne dass er es wollt. Diese muntere Aura war einfach anziehend...

Tonks wollte Molly in die Küche folgen, übersah jedoch den Trollbeinständer. Klappernd fiel er zu Boden. „Tschuldigung! Ich vergess´ das dumme Ding einfach immer wieder!", entschuldigte sie sich verlegen, doch sie wurde von Mrs. Blacks unverschämten Rufen übertönt. Ihre Haare wurden erdbeerrot, wie immer, wenn sie sich schämte.

Remus und Sirius eilten schnell herbei um Kingsley dabei zu helfen, die furchtbare Frau zum schweigen zu bringen. „Danke", sagte Tonks und bedankte sich mit ihrem schönen Lächeln.

„Kein Problem." Moony versuchte, beherrscht zu wirken.

**oOOOo**

„Also: Was ist jetzt?", fragte Sirius, neugierig darauf, was in der Außenwelt geschah.

Arthur und Moody waren kurze Zeit später angekommen, sodass nun auch sie an dem länglichen Küchentisch saßen. Remus´ Platz war zu seiner Überraschung direkt neben Doras.

„Wir haben wohl bald ein neues Mitglied. Die Person heißt Catus Acer, ein überaus begabter junger Mann in der Aurorenausbildung. Vielleicht kennt Lupin ihn noch aus dem siebten Schuljahr."

Oh ja, er erinnerte sich an ihn. Catus war ein überaus spitzbübischer Junge gewesen, sehr gut in Verteidigung und Verwandlung und laut den Gerüchten auch überaus zufriedenstellend in der Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei. Einzig allein der Hintergedanke, dass er in Slytherin gewesen war, hielt ihn davon ab, sich wirklich zu freuen.

Aber ganz besonders er wusste, wie schlimm Vorurteile waren.

„Ja, und es kommt noch besser. Wir haben auch gute Nachrichten: Charlie will uns jetzt im Ausland unterstützen", sagte Arthur glücklich. „Alle meine Söhne sind aktiv am Widerstand beteiligt. Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie."

„Phhhh. Als ob sie auf sich selbst aufpassen könnten. Ich halte es nicht für eine sehr gute Idee, all meine Kinder gleich einzubeziehen. Du weißt doch selbst, wie viele fast zu Tode gefoltert wurden, Schatz", meinte Molly. Sie war die einzige, die nicht saß sondern eifrig versuchte, die verrosteten Pfannen und Töpfe aus der Zeit der Blacks zu säubern. Dabei entdeckte die Hausfrau etwas glibrigg Schleimiges, dass einem der Gefäße klebte.

„Ich glaube, Kreacher hat uns wohl ein bisschen Nasenschleim hinterlassen", scherzte Sirius.

„Wenn der sich nach meiner Putztour noch in die Küche wagt bekommst du ausnahmsweise das Recht, ihn mit einem _Bombada_ in die Luft zu jagen." Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab. „_Lauterio_!"

Mit einem blinken säuberte sich die Schale augenblicklich.

„Hat einer Lust, Sirius und mir beim Beseitigen eines Irrwichts zu helfen? Außerdem könnten wir noch ein paar Geheimnis- und Schutzzauber aufstellen", fragte Lupin ernst.

„Ich habe Zeit", melde sich Tonks, „ich wollte schon immer einmal einen natürlich vorkommenden Irrwicht besiegen." Sie schielte zu den Mauraudern hinüber, ihre Mundansätze zuckten leicht.

„Wenn ihr wollt komme ich dazu nachdem ich die Spielkonsole ausprobiert habe, die mir auf dem Krammarkt angeboten wurde", schlug Arthur vor.

„Du hast nicht allen Ernstes _unser_ Geld für so ein Muggelzeug ausgegeben, oder?" Mrs. Weasley schien zum ersten Mal von Arthurs Einkauf zu hören und stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften, „als ob wir nicht arm genug dran wären."

„Ruhig, Molly. Es war Muggelgeld, dass ich von so ´nem alten Autohändler für ein paar übrig gebliebene Teile gekriegt hab." Doch seine Frau schien nicht wirklich besänftigt zu sein.

Remus wollte keinen Streit. „Alastor, wir könnten dich beim Überprüfen der Appariersperre gebrauchen. Die scheint noch nicht ganz sicher zu sein", versuchter er von der zwiespaltigen Situation abzulenken.

Mad-Eye ging darauf ein und brummelte: „Aber zuerst muss ich meinen zweiten Tarnumhang suchen. Ich glaub, den hab ich heute Vormittag hier vergessen."

**oOOOo**

„Also, wo ist der Wicht?" Tonks sah sich interessiert im Salon um.

Remus konnte ihre Neugierde verstehen, immerhin war dieser Raum mit so vielen Kisten und Truhen bestückt, dass die Aufgabe, ein magisches Wesen zu finden, fast schon irreal wirkte.

„Es geht hier nicht nur darum. Sicherlich finden wir noch allerlei anderen Kram – mein Dad hat grässlichen Zauberschmuck geliebt. Zum Beispiel gab es da mal eine Uhr, die jeden anderen außer meinen _Vater_", er spuckte das Wort fast aus, „selbst gebissen hat. Eine meiner Großtanten hat sie einmal anprobiert, daraufhin wuchsen ihr an den verwundeten Stellen wirklich hässliche Warzen."

Remus kannte die Geschichte bereits, aber Dora wirkte überrascht. „Echt? Ist ja cool."

_Na ja, wie man es sieht_, dachte er.

„Du, Cousinchen, dürftest eigentlich schon von deiner Mutter gehört haben", sagte Sirius, während er auf einen morsch wirkenden Schrank zuging. Einmal hatten ihn viele Schnitzereien geziert – doch sie waren im Laufe der Zeit so verblasst, dass selbst Moony mit seinen scharfen Augen nicht viel mehr als feine Kratzer erkennen konnte.

„Sie ist deine Cousine?", fragte der Werwolf verblüfft. _Verflucht, die Situation wird ja immer schwieriger... Bin ich etwa _eifersüchtig_ auf Sirius? Was ist nur mit mir und meinen Gefühlen los? Ist es der Wolf, der in mir zetert?_

„Jap. Von der guten Seite des Stammbaums." Padfoot versuchte, den Schrank mit einem einfachen Alohomora zu öffnen. Als das nicht funktionieren wollte, zerrte er an den eisernen Türgriffen, doch vergebens. „Moony, kannst du mir helfen? Die Türen klemmen."

„Moony? Das ist aber ein passender Spitzname!" Verhörte er sich, oder _kicherte_ Tonks etwa?

_So jung, so unerfahren. Findest du sie nur deshalb so anziehend, weil sie die perfekte Beute ist?_

Ohne sich weitere Gedanken zu machen eilte er herbei, um seinem Freund zu helfen. Mit einem lauten Quitschen lies sich der Schrank endlich öffnen. Lupin zuckte den Zauberstab, um sich auf einen möglichen Angriff vorzubereiten, die beiden anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Plötzlich roch er etwas, was eigentlich nicht sein sollte. _Gefahr._

„WEG DA!", schrie der hagere Werwolf und hielt schützend die Hände vor seine Freunde.

Eine riesige, mörderische Bestie trat aus dem Rahmen. Ihre Klauen waren scharf wie Scheren und die Zähne spitz. Der Körper war sehnig, grotesk verformt und von grauem Fell bedeckt. Glühende Augen starrten auf sie herab. Dann fing das Biest an zu heulen.

Es klang furchtbar, grausam, mörderisch, unkontrolliert.

Und das Schlimmste: Remus erkannte sich _selbst_.

Knurrend näherte sich das Monster, bereit, jederzeit zuzuschlagen. Er spürte den unheimlichen Hunger von den Lefzen auf ihn hinabtropfen. _Plopp. Plopp. Plopp._

„RENNT!", schrie er, jederzeit bereit, für die anderen zu sterben.

Noch ein Tropfen Spucke fiel auf seinen zerschlissenen Umhang herab. Fauliger Atem schlug ihm in sein Gesicht. Die Bestie veränderte ihre Position, bereit, zum Angriff überzugehen.

_Aber warte... Heute war noch kein Vollmond! Vollmond?_

Mit einem ekelhaften Zischen verwandelte sich das Untier in eine starre, weiße Kugel. Aber nicht irgendeine Kugel – in den schlimmsten aller Monde.

Er würde morgen selbst zu einem reißenden Tier werden. Wen würde er verletzen? Wen töten, verwandeln, unendliche Qualen aufbinden? Brachte er jemanden um sein Leben, den er wenige Stunden zuvor noch zu beschützen versucht hatte?

„Ridikkulus", flüsterte Remus angstvoll. Nichts Geschah. „RIDIKKULUS!", schrie er. Endlich verwandelte sich sein größter Schrecken in einen unschädlichen Luftballon.

Er drehte sich zu Sirius und Dora an, die ihn entgeistert anstarrten.

„Was bei Merlins Unterhose war denn das?", wollte Tonks fassungslos wissen.

Ein schrecklicher Ernst umfasste Lupins Glieder.

**„Das hier war ein Werwolf", sagte er mit tonloser, unerbitterlichen Stimme.**

* * *

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr höchstwahrscheinlich über einen betrunkenen Sirius und Remus in Wolfsgestalt lesen können. Und was denkt Tonks wohl jetzt?_

_Bitte reviewt!_


	5. Schwere Zunge, leichte Zunge

**5 – Schwere Zunge, leichte Zunge**

„Genauer genommen war es ein Irrwicht, der sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat", korrigierte Padfoot, „der Letzte, der ihn vor uns gesehen hat, hatte wohl eine schreckliche Angst davor." Ihn konnte der Anblick eines solchen Unwesens nicht mehr erschrecken – jahrelang war er der Wächter Lupins gewesen, jeden vollen Mond über.

Tonks hingegen stand noch immer starr vor dem Kleiderschrank.

„Das bin ich, einmal im Monat. Verstehst du jetzt, dass mit einem Wolf im Schafspelz nicht zu spaßen ist, Dora?", keuchte Moony entsetzt und voller Qualen."Halte dich demnächst besser von mir fern." Sorgen ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Niemals." Es waren ihre Worte, die durch den sonst so stillen Raum hallten."Ich habe mir einen Werwolf niemals so furchtbar vorgestellt und gebe zu, dass ich mir gerade fast in die Hosen gemacht habe, aber..." Sie wandte sich zu Remus und lächelte aufmunternd, doch dieses Mal lies es ihre Augen kalt. „...wenn du dich auch genauso wandeltst, so bist du trotzdem nicht mehr bei deinem Bewusstsein."

„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich gefährlich bin. Sag das allen, die mir vertrauen, damit sie sich bewusst sind, mit wem sie sich hier herumschlagen", sprach er erbittert.

„Bis auf wenige Stunden bist du ein Mensch! Und so gar nicht böse", gab Tonks nun schnippisch zurück.

„Was bei Merlins Unterhose ist hier los?", fragte Sirius verdattert und blickte schnell zwischen beiden hin und her. „Was habe ich verpasst, dass ihr so vertraut miteinander redet?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste", seufzte Moony traurig.

Jemand kam durch die Zimmertür geeilt. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Arthur und Mad-Eye.

„Wir haben ein Brüllen und Schreie gehört und wollten lieber nachsehen, ob es euch gut geht..?", stotterte erstgenannter rotwerdend, um die Situation zu erklären.

„Es ist schon wieder okay. Aber trotzdem danke", antwortete Lupin, höflich wie immer.

„Gab hier nur´n kleines Problem mit dem Wicht. Er steckte noch in seiner vorherigen Gestalt fest", erläuterte Tatze genauer.

„Seltsam", murmelte Moody, „aber wenn es noch keine Toten gibt, kann ich ja beruhigt wieder meinen Umhang suchen gehen." Humpelnd verließ er den Raum und ignorierte das Klappern seines Holzbeins, das so klang, als ob es jeden Moment auseinanderfallen würde.

„Soll ich euch dabei helfen, das Zimmer zu sichern?"

„Nein, es geht schon, Arthur. Lege doch schonmal ein paar Sicherungszauber auf die Eingangsschwelle. Ach, und nimm Tonks mit. Sie ist gerade nicht in sehr guter Verfassung." Sirius stellte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab in Angriffsposition und deutete Remus, den Schrank erneut zu öffnen. Dieser jedoch sah Tonks niedergeschlagen in die Augen. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, verfärbten sich ihre Augen für kurze Zeit grasgrün, bevor sie der Anweisung Folge leistete die Treppe hinabstieg.

_Was hatte das zu bedeuten?_, fragte er sich im Stillen.

Sie waren jetzt zu zweit.

„Moony...?" Padfoot schien noch immer auf das Kommando zu warten. Endlich konnte sich der hagere Werwolf dazu aufraffen, seinem Freund zu helfen. „Verwirren wir ihn?", fragte er.

„Scheint scheinbar die beste Methode zu sein", war die Antwort.

Das magische Geschöpf trat auf Sirius in der Form eines Dementors zu, verwandelte sich dann aber in die eisernen Gitterstäbe von Askaban, die ihn so lange festgehalten hatten, unerbitterlich, unbiegsam. Askaban, der Dieb von vielen Jahren, die er mit Harry hätte verbringen können.

_Harry_. Passend zu seinen Gedanken veränderte das Wesen seine Form, sah jetzt aus wie ein Junge mit Blitznarbe und runden Brillengläsern der in einer Lache aus Blut lag. Blut. Blut. Tod.

Tatze knurrte. Remus konnte das Testosteron des Schweißes riechen.

Doch dann fasste er sich. „Ridikkulus!" Mit einem plumpen Geräusch mutierte der tote Potter zu einem Zombie, dass über seine eigenen Beine stolperte. „Jetzt bist du dran", rief Padfoot, „stell dich deiner Angst!"

Wieder sah Moony den Mond, doch auch dieses Mal war er ein Mensch. „Ridikkulus!" Ein leichter Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab reichte, ihn erneut zu einem Luftballon werden zu lassen.

Immer im Wechsel mussten die Rumtreiber ihren Ängsten Sklaven sein, um sich mit einem kurzen Zauber schließlich von den kalten Ketten zu lösen, die an ihrer Seele hafteten. Wiederholung für Wiederholung, bis der Irrwicht endlich zersprang.

„Wir haben es geschafft! Ich schlage vor, das Entrümpeln machen wir dann Morgen." Erschöpft ließen sich beide auf den verstaubten Teppichboden sinken, Angesicht zu Angesicht.

**oOOOo**

Zeitsprung: Gleicher Tag, ca. 23 Uhr

Remus betrat den Raum, der ihm zugewiesen worden war. Es war erst das zweite Mal, und dennoch fühlte er sich bereits merkwürdig heimisch.

Sein schäbiger Koffer lag noch immer ausgebreitet auf dem Bett – er war nicht dazu gekommen, die wenigen Gegenstände die er besaß in die dunkle Kommode einzuräumen. Der Rest des Zimmers wirkte sehr geordnet und war sogar bereits gesäubert worden, sodass dem Werwolf zum Glück nicht das Schicksal zuteil wurde, sich mit Spinnenweben herumschlagen zu müssen.

Neben den bereits genannten gab es nur zwei weitere Möbelstücke: Einen kleinen Eichentisch und einen mit Edelholzschlangen verzierten Stuhl. Und auf dem saß...

„Sirius! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Siehst du das nicht, Bruder? Ich sauf mir´nen Ast. Die Welt ist einfach zu grausam geworden, um sie nüchtern zu ertragen", lallte Padfoot und schaffte es, sich noch am Sitz festzukrallen bevor er fiel.

Moony bemerkte eine verführerisch aussehende Whiskeyflasche in seiner Hand.

„Komm. Ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer."

„Sagt das Wölfchen! Meine Güte, kratz mir das Fell. AUHOOO", jaulte der Betrunkene und lachte.

„Wenn du wüsstest, was du sagt..."

Sirius stand auf und versuchte, schwankend auf seinen Freund zuzugehen.„Weissu, warum du ein Maurauder gewodden biss?", brach er plötzlich ein Thema an.

Remus seufzte. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Aber du wirst es mir gleich in aller Ruhe erzählen können, während ich dich zu deinem Bett trage."

„Du hass imma die besten Ideen gehabt, von uns allen. Klar, Jamessss hat säch imma witziges auuusssssgedacht, aber die Pläne hab´n niä geklappt. Aber duuuuuuu, du hattessst es schon faustdick hinter den Orren!"

Padfoot war in seinem Gespräch immer undeutlicher geworden, sodass selbst der Werwolf kaum noch mehr verstehen konnte als undeutliches Gelispele.

Mit einer Leichtigkeit die seinem Körperbau nicht hätte entsprechen sollen hob er den mehrere Pfund schwereren Sirius hoch und machte sich daran, die Treppen zum dritten Stock hinaufzusteigen, in dem das Zimmer des ehemaligen Rumtreibers lag.

„Die Wält iss schon komisch, oda? Da kanssu ein Jahr mit _meinem_ Pattensohn verbringen, frei, und jetzt angelste dir auch noch meinä Cousine! Iäch hingegen bin hia eingesperrrrt."

Nur ein wenig angestrengter atmend hatte Lupin das Zimmer erreicht. Als er versuchen wollte, die Klinke mit seinem Ellenbogen hinunterzudrücken, stach ihm ein Bild in die Augen, dass mit einem Dauerklebefluch an der dunklen Holztür befestigt war.

Es war ein Foto von Krone, Tatze, Wurmschwanz und ihm.

Sie waren ungefähr in der sechsten Klasse. Sirius sah bereits aus wie heute: Feine Züge, selbstbewusstes Lächeln. James stand noch ein großer Wachstumsschub bevor, bei Peter hatte noch nicht einmal der Bartwuchs eingesetzt. Und er selbst? Schlaksig wie immer, nur heute von noch mehr Narben seines Leids gezeichnet.

_Das waren Zeiten. Wir sind alle gleich geblieben, aber die Welt hat sich verändert. Heute gibt es um Grade bösere Zauberer, sie jagen uns. Und ich... ich kann meine Bürde nicht mehr so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, wie wir es damals getan haben. _

Mit einem bedrückten Lächeln riss er sich von der Erinnerung los, trat ein und legte seinen Freund behutsam auf seine Schlafstätte.

Plötzlich erschienen die Weasley-Zwillinge aus dem nichts. „Unser ehemaliger Lehrer für Verdeidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kümmert sich um seinen betrunkenen Freund. Mal schauen, wie wir da helfen können."

Auch wenn Fred in scherzendem Ton sprach sagte er die Worte dennoch in vollem Respekt. Er bewunderte den Werwolf für seine Loyalität, seinen Mut in schwierigen Situationen und seine Intelligenz. In dem einen Jahr hatte er mehr in Verteidigung erlernt, als er es sonst je vermocht hätte.

_Sie haben schon wieder appariert, und das, obwohl Alastor heute Abend noch alle Zauber für die Sperre überprüft haben. Wirklich bewundernswert_, dachte Lupin hingegen nachdem er die beiden Brüder erblickt hatte.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass ich hier bin?", wollte er aufmerksam wissen.

„Unser Zimmer liegt genau an dieser furchtbar knarzenden Treppenstufe", erklärten sie, „Aber jetzt wollen wir dir erst einmal unter die Arme greifen."

Sie beiden bemerkten Remus´ fragenden Blick und grinsten.

„Magischen Muntermacher vielleicht?" George reichte ihm eine angelaufene Glasflasche mit einem lila Etikett das ein lächelnder Smiley zierte. „Haben wir entworfen!"

„Ist zwar noch im Teststadium, aber unser alter Hund verträgt´s sicherlich", ergänzte Fred und deutete auf Sirius.

Die Stirn runzelnd nahm Moony denTrank entgegen, zog den Korken heraus und roch daran. Eklig und viel zu komprimiert für seine Nase. Genau richtig. Trotzdem konnte er ein gewisses Maß an Verdacht nicht ausblenden.

„Ich mag euer Faible für kleine Späße. Aber übernehmt euch nicht", sagte er erst, „ich möchte nicht für den Schaden aufkommen, wenn ihm plötzlich Hasenohren wachsen."

Fred und George grinsten. „So weit ausgereift sind unsere Erfindungen leider nicht. Aber das kommt auch noch. Immerhin..." „haben wir euch Tunichtgute noch über drei Wochen vor der Nase sitzen."

Lupin lächelte eindringlich. „Ich komme nicht umhin zu sagen, dass Hogwarts die beste Zeit meines Lebens war, auch wenn wir – besonders James und Sirius – sehr viel naives angestellt haben. Auf manche unserer Taten würde ich mich heute nie einlassen."

Er legte Öffnung des Gefäßes an Padfoots Lippen, die noch immer unverständliche Sätze murmelten, und flößte ihm langsam das Gebräu ein. Die Wirkung lies nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Voldemort, Nase, Voldemort, was?" Er schreckte hoch und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hemdtasche.

„Hab ich´s dir nicht gesagt, Bruder? Sofort wieder nüchtern. 10 Gallionen für mich!" Fred klatschte seinem Bruder in die Hände.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harrys Patenonkel. Mit seinen ungekämmten schwarzen Locken und den stechenden Augen sah er fast schon wirr aus. Er hatte schon immer den Hauch von etwas Verrücktem gehabt.

Die Weasley-Brüder apparrierten ein drittes Mal ohne Probleme – jetzt jedoch aus dem Zimmer heraus.

„Wir müssen reden, alter Freund", sagte Lupin.

**oOOOo**

Eine Weile lang saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Bett.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Moony die mit magischen Fotos und Muggelpostern beklebten Wände. Über dem einst teuer aussehenden Schreibtisch hingen Banner in den Farben eines Gryffendors, neben dem Schrank hockte eine nur notdürftig angezogene Frau auf einem Motorrad. Darunter hatte Sirius selbst eine Honda gezeichnet. Ein Bild wurde im gesamten Raum besonders herausgehoben – ein weiteres, in dem die vier Freunde die Hauptrolle spielten. Remus hätte Pettigrew am liebsten herausgeschnitten, doch durch etliche Bannzauber war ihm noch nicht mal ein Kratzer durch seinen Zauberstab möglich. Er rieb sich die schmerzende Brust, in der sein Herz enttäuscht und wütend pochte.

„Ich wollte mich eigentlich nicht betrinken, aber ich war wütend", fing Sirius nun endlich an.

„Auf mich? Wenn ich dich irgendwie verletzt habe, sag es mit bitte."

„Nein, einfach auf alles. Ich bin hier eingesperrt, kann noch nicht einmal raus, um frische Luft zu bekommen. Entweder muss ich mich verstecken oder werde wie eine Beute gejagt. Die Gedanken von einem glücklichen Leben mit Harry... Sie zehren mich auf."

Remus seufzte ein weiteres Mal an diesem düsteren Tag. „Ich kann gehen, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wohin. Ein Werwolf ist nicht gerade beliebt", meinte er bitter.

„Und wieder sind wir Brüder in der Dunkelheit." Tatze wollte bereits wieder nach dem Whiskey greifen, der verführerisch auf dem grünen Teppichboden stand, zog seine Hand aber im letzten Moment wieder zurück.

„Das war schon immer unser Schicksal. Und unser Fluch", wehklagte der Werwolf.

„Wie lange wird das wohl noch gehen? Wochen, Monate, Jahre? Wird es überhaupt jemals aufhören?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Wieder sagte keiner ein Wort.

Plötzlich grinste Sirius. „Was läuft da jetzt zwischen dir und Tonks?"

„Nichts. Sie versucht ständig, mit mir zu flirten. Aber ich darf mich nicht auf eine Freundin einlassen. Nicht heute. Nie."

„Nur weil du ein Werwolf bist? Du hast dir die Liebe verdient wie jeder andere auch", versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern.

„Der Slogan wirkt bei mir nicht mehr."

„Weißt du was, Moon? Du wirst alt", feixte Padfoot.

**oOOOo**

**Morgen war der Tag seiner Verwandlung. Und er hatte noch immer keinen sicheren Ort gefunden.**

* * *

_Das war jetzt ein ziemlich klärendes und "entspanntes" Kapitel. Das nächste wird wieder aufregender - wie ich eiuch versprochen habe verwandelt Remus sich (endlich). Aber ob er überhaupt einen geeigneten Ort findet? Ich überlege noch, ob er jemanden verletzen wird. Es ist also alles noch offen :)_

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich vor dem Urlaub (der morgen beginnt) noch ein Kapitel fertig bekomme, mal schauen._

_:* Helena alias Lamia_

_PS: Bitte reviewt! Immerhin ist das das Brot des Autors ;)_


	6. Wenn Monster lachen

**6 – Wenn Monster lachen**

_Ein Mädchen lag auf dem dunklen Kopfsteinpflaster. Tod._

_Ihr Körper war aufgerissen, zerkratzt, die Bauchdecke lag völlig frei. Innereien waren auf dem Boden verteilt. Die Blutlache, die sie in das Reich des Todes einbettete, war nicht zu übersehen._

_Über ihr hockte ein nackter Mann. Er schien unversehrt, aber nicht nur das: Er wirkte glücklich, wild. Seine Fingernägel waren mehr Klauen als menschlich, sein ganzes Gesicht seltsam verzehrt. Vor lauter Dreck, der an ihm haftete, war es nicht einmal mehr möglich, Haut zu erspähen. _

_Sie war sein Opfer. _Sein_ Opfer._

_Er blickte zu auf. Seine Augen waren gelb, wie die eines Wolfes. Und in ihnen stand der Ausdruck eines nicht zu bändigenden Hungers, furchtbare Gier, verschlingender Atem._

_Der Beobachter korrigierte sich. Das hier war kein Mann. Das hier war ein Tier._

Remus schreckte auf - schweißgebadet. Langsam griff er mit schwieligen Händen nach seinem Zauberstab, erleichtert, ihn immer bereit liegen zu haben.

„Lumos", flüsterte er. Das Zimmer erhellte sich.

Mit einem Blick auf die Wanduhr konnte er feststellen, dass es acht Uhr am Morgen war. Er hatte noch vierzehn Stunden Zeit um eine angemessene Behausung zu finden und bereute es, Dumbledore einst gesagt zu haben, dass dieser sich nicht mehr um seine Verwandlung kümmern müsse...Jetzt wurde es eng.

Er wollte keine Toten sehen.

Er **musste** einen Käfig finden!

Gerade als Moony sich überlegte, später in der Stadt nach einem leeren Keller oder Gewölbe zu suchen, wurde sein Gedankengang von einem lauten Schrei durchbrochen: „FRÜHSTÜCK!", rief Molly, dann nahm er das klappern von Tellern wahr. Selbst durch die Wände hindurch hörte er Kingsleys Stimme, die wissen wollte, wie viele Messer benötigt wurden. Gleichzeitig sagte Sirius im Wohnzimmer: „Meinst du, Remus isst mit?"

Er wusste es nicht. _Soll ich?_, fragte er sich. Sein Kopf brummte und seine Ohren schmerzten – es würde ihnen garantiert nicht guttun, in solch lautes Stimmengewirr zu vernehmen, wie es mit so vielen Personen an einem Tisch üblich war. Andererseits... Das Verlangen, unter Menschen zu sein, trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn.

_Ich fühle mich so normal wenn ich mit anderen reden kann! Als ob das Unvermeidbare heute Abend nie Geschehen wird._

Ja, er würde sein Zimmer so oder so irgendwann verlassen müssen. Warum dann nicht jetzt?

Schwerfällig erhob der Werwolf sich und streckte, um seine Verspannung zu lösen, die Arme aus. Sie fühlten sich bereits so brechend und berstend wie während der Wandlung an - jede Zelle in seinem Körper spürte, dass er bald Zeit wurde.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete er die Fensterläden und genoss die Sonne, die nun endlich in den kleinen Raum scheinen konnte. _Licht in der Dunkelheit_. Seltsamerweise musste er sofort an Tonks´ Lächeln denken.

**oOOOo**

Die Küche war berstend voll. Remus entdeckte neben den Weasleys (Molly, Fred, George, Percy, Ron und Ginny), Sirius und Kingsley auch Emilia Vane, Sturgis Podmore und – zu seiner Freude – Hagrid und McGonagall. Arthur, Tonks , Hestia, Dädalus und Bill schienen auf der Arbeit zu sein, Dumbledore war zu beschäftigt, Mundugus trieb sich irgendwo herum und Snape bevorzugte wohl die Kerker.

„Grüß dich, Remus", sagte Molly fröhlich, „neben Sirius ist noch ein Platz frei." Sie deutete auf einen zerbrechlich wirkenden Holzstuhl und wandte sich wieder dem köstlich duftenden Rührei in der Pfanne auf dem Ofen zu, den sie mit einem einfachen _Flammae_ auf Höchsttemperatur brachte.

Sirius grinste ihn herausfordernd an. „Der gestrige Tag war wohl noch nicht schlimm genug für uns, hm? Sonst würden wir uns nicht hierher wagen." Er lachte bitter und trank einen Schluck Butterbier aus seinem Glas.

Remus lächelte schwach und nahm auch einen großen Schluck.

„Wir haben noch eine Flasche Muntermacher hier, also wenn ihr euch alkoholisieren wollt...", scherzten die Zwillinge.

Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm hoch – sein Herz erwärmte sich bei den Gedanken an die alten Zeiten. Zeiten, in denen er auch noch Alkohol zu sich genommen hatte, wenn auch nicht so viel wie Tatze und Krone. Aber bei James siebzehnten Geburtstag war sogar er auf den Tisch gestiegen um zu tanzen.

Und nicht zu vergessen die Male, bei denen er versucht hatte, seinen Kummer zu ertränken - bevor er merkte, dass der Kater am nächsten Tag den Aufwand nicht wert war. Jetzt musste er wirklich schmunzeln.

„Fred und George! Ich werfe das Zeug bald weg wenn ihr nicht damit aufhört", schimpfte Molly und füllte Lupins Glas wieder auf, „ihr habt nur Mist im Kopf!"

„Reg dich nich´ so auf. So sin´sie nun mal in dem Alter", grummelte Hagrid mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Jaaaah, genau. Und Schrimpfelotter oder Pamplysests sind garantiert gefährlicher als wir, Mom, als brauchst du bloß keine Sorgen machen", kommentierte George.

Kingsley, der bis jetzt Mrs. Weasley beim Decken des Tisches geholfen hatte, lachte laut. Seine Stimme schallte Moony noch lange in den überempfindlichen Ohren, doch er ignorierte das.

Nach wenigen Minuten war das Mahl vollständig angerichtet, so dass sie mit dem Essen beginnen konnten. Molly hatte sich wirklich bemüht: Es gab eine zwei riesige Käse- und Wurstplatten, vier überquellende Brötchenschalen, Muffins, die ihre Farbe wechselten, Kürbismarmelade und reichlich andere Zauberspeisen. Insgesamt erinnerte die Mahlzeit wohl eher an einen Brunch als an ein Frühstück.

„Mann, hab ich einen Hunger", murrte Ron zu. Das war auch für die anderen ein Kommando – die Töpfe leerten sich so schnell, dass die arme M gar nicht hinterherkam.

Remus bot sich an, ihr zu helfen, doch sie lehnte ab. „Man sieht, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Du solltest dich schonen." Doch obwohl ihm die Knochen wehtaten, obwohl er schwach und von der Höchstform weit entfernt war war er plötzlich zum ersten Mal seit langem gut gelaunt. _Diese Menschen mögen mich. Und ich mag sie._

„Du kochst wirklich gut. Wie machst du den Heringsdip für die Brötchen?", wollte Minerva wissen, als alle anderen mit Kauen beschäftigt waren.

Sirius prustete überrascht. „Seit wann magst du denn Kochen?" Er war auf einmal ebenfalls erstaunlich fröhlich aufgelegt. Die Menge schien ihm gutzutun.

„Seit wann duzen wir uns?", konterte McGonagall schnippisch.

Remus keuchte.

Alle wandten sich erschrocken zu ihm um, doch dann bemerkten sie, das er lachte. Sich amüsierte. Und wie!

„Ich glaube, jemand hat ihn was in sein Bier getan", bemerkte Emilia Vane, die bis jetzt nur sehr wenig geredet hatte, kopfschüttelnd. Wie alle anderen wusste sie, das heute Vollmond war – und von den Treffen des ehemaligen Phönixordens wusste sie, wie der Werwolf normalerweise an solchen Tagen aufgelegt war.

Fred und George schauten sich an. „Wir waren es nicht!", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Sirius fing nun auch an. Die zwei hörten gar nicht mehr auf, holten nicht einmal mehr Luft.

„Wenn ihr nicht sofort aufhört gehe ich Snape holen", meinte Minerva ernst, doch ihre Worte zeigten keinerlei Wirkung. „Ich komme mit", schlug Mrs. Weasley vor, legte ihre Schürze ab und

lies die Teller und Töpfe mit einem _Lauterio Leviosa_ schnell in die Spüle schweben.

„Ich muss eh nach Hogwarts zurück", sprach Hagrid und stand nun ebenfalls auf. Die drei verließen die Küche, kurz darauf knallte die Haustür in ihr Schloss.

Moony fand das gesamte Schauspiel höchst amüsant. Überhaupt war das ganze Leben doch komisch! Alle hatten Angst vor ihm obwohl er nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zuleide tat. Zu dumm!

Kingsley und Sturgis machten sich daran, den Werwolf irgendwie zu seinem Zimmer zu bringen, Emilia und Ron versuchten das gleiche an Padfoot, doch vergebens.

„Wir kriegen das schon hin." Fred und George fassten die beiden Rumtreiber jeweils am Arm und apparierten.

Emilia schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Wie zum Teufel haben sie das denn gerade gemacht?", fragte sie verdattert, doch alle anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

**oOOOo**

Lupin schlug die Augen auf. Sein Kopf brummte und sein Brustbein schmerzte, als ob er zu viel gelacht hatte.

Was war in den letzten zwei Stunden passiert? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

„Was ist los?", fragte er stöhnend. Es war doch noch nicht Vollmond gewesen, oder? Bei dem Gedanken schreckte er auf. Ich habe doch niemanden verletzt, oder? Remus wusste, dass er sich eine solche Tat niemals verzeihen könnte.

„Mundugus hat zugegeben, dass ihm aus Versehen eine Prise Ingentispulver unserer geliebten Mrs. Black in die Butterbierflasche gefallen ist", erklärte Snape eisig. Er saß auf einem Hocker, der von seinen schwarzen Roben fast gänzlich bedeckt wurde und schaute ausdruckslos an die Wand.

„_Aus Versehen_... Man sollte ihn auch aus Versehen erwürgen!", knurrte Moody, der seitwärts auf einem Stuhl saß, deutlich verärgert über das vergangene Geschehen. Sonst befand sich niemand mehr im Zimmer.

Molly betrat den Raum, zwei feuchte Tücher in den Händen und einem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen. Als sie Lupin wach und bei gutem Verstand erblickte seufzte sie erleichtert und umarmte ihn heftig. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gutgeht." Und dann tat sie etwas überraschendes.

„Danke Severus. Ohne ihren Trank..." Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren schien sie nett zu dem Tränkemeister zu sein und ihn sogar als Mitglied des Ordens zu akzeptieren.

„... wäre unser geliebter Lupin mit jeder Minute wahnsinniger geworden und wäre schließlich an physischer und psychischer Überlastung gestorben. Mit Black genau das gleiche. Wollen wir froh sein, dass ich gerade Zeit und die passenden Zutaten hatte." So wie Snape diese Worte sagte klang seine Stimme gar nicht erfreut, im Hintergrund konnte man sogar das Bedauern über die Genesung der beiden heraushören. Seine kohlrabenschwarzen Augen schienen förmlich zu sagen: Welch eine Verschwendung! Dennoch konnte Remus ihm nicht undankbar sein. Schon wieder hatte der Mann ihn gerettet, wenn auch gegen dessen Willen.

„Wir haben so viel Glück gehabt, dass noch niemand anderes von der Flasche getrunken hat. Genau deswegen kommt dieser schändliche Hauself nicht in die Küche. Weil er beabsichtigt, jeden hier umzubringen! Man sollte ihn rauswerfen... Aber nein, er weiß ja jetzt zu viel", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley vor sich hin, während sie die Tücher auf die Bettkannte legte, „du kannst dir Wickeln machen, wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst, Remus."

„Das ist nett von dir, aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Mir geht es schon viel besser", antwortete er, ruhig und galant wie immer, und stand auf. Es war eine große Lüge, der Mond breitete sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr in seinen Gliedern aus, doch es war nicht seine Art, andere zu beruhigen. Er wollte nicht, dass alle sich Sorgen um ihn machten. _Stark sein_.

Die gläserne, volle Kugel. Er hatte sie nicht vergessen, und er durfte nicht zulassen, dass den anderen etwas geschah. Normalerweise wäre Moony aufgesprungen und weggelaufen, aber heute... Heute gab es nur den Feigling, die Seite in ihm, die sich nach Menschen und Ruhe sehnte und nicht mehr kämpfen konnte. _NEIN!_ Er durfte sich weder dem Schwachen noch dem Wolf in ihm hingeben. Niemals!

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?"

„Fünf Uhr am Nachmittag", sagte Snape. Er war der Meister von Selbstbeherrschung wie auch Okklumetik – aber jeder im Raum konnte sich sicher sein, dass der Tränkemeister sich freute.

_Schon so spät?_ „Ist Dumbledore da?", fragte Remus erschrocken.

„Ja, er schaut gerade nach Sirius. Scheint irgendetwas mit ihm besprechen zu wollen. Ist schon vor ´ner halben Stunde aufgewacht und wollte nur Albus bei sich haben." Mad-Eye stand auf, entschlossen wie immer, und fixierte die Decke. „Die beiden verlassen gerade das Zimmer. Ich geh dann mal." Seine knurrende Stimme murmelte noch etwas von ´gut, dass ich alles in einer Extra-Flasche habe´, dann war sie mit ihm verschwunden.

Auch Snape machte sich aus dem Staub, lautlos, eisig, kalt wie der Windzug, den seine Schwarze Robe hinterlies. Schließlich folgte Molly ihm mit der Entschuldigung, dass sie die Kinder im Zaum halten müsse.

Remus seufzte. Er war wieder allein in dem staubigen Raum – endlich hatte er Zeit, Zeit, durchzuatmen vor dem Sturm, der seine geschundenen Glieder in wenigen Stunden erfassen würde. Aber die Sekunden, die er hatte, waren viel zu kurz und zerrannen, als Dumbledore den Raum betrat. „Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht bei deiner Erholung störe", sprach er höflich mit fröhlich aufgesetztem Ton.

Der Werwolf versuchte zu lächeln. „Sie wissen doch genau, dass ich Sie niemals als eine Ruhestörung empfinden würde."

„Das ist sehr gut. Ich möchte nämlich nicht der lästige alte Mann sein, wie ich von vielen inzwischen dargestellt werde. Aber kommen wir zu wichtigeren Dingen: Wie geht es dir?"

Moony hustete bitter. „Den Umständen entsprechend gut." _Ich möchte nicht immer der kranke Werwolf sein um den sich alle kümmern müssen, weil er sonst gefährlich wird. Ich möchte helfen, Wirklich etwas tun, nicht mehr nur dankbar sein_. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht wehleidig sein, und momentan hatte er einen viel zu großen Hang zur Theatralik. _Es hat begonnen, als James gestorben ist. Danach war nichts mehr wie früher, weder bei Sirius, noch bei mir. Von Peter darf nicht einmal die Rede sein._

„Aber ich muss mit ihnen reden. Meine Verwandlung..."

Albus nickte bedächtig. „Ah, ich hatte schon gedacht, das wir auf dieses Thema kommen würden. Was ihr kleines pelziges Problem angeht...", er zwinkerte, „haben Severus und ich darüber gesprochen, dass er in den nächsten Monaten wieder den Wolfsbann aufnehmen wird."

Remus´ Herz tat einen Sprung. Mit dem Trank würde sein Leben um einiges unkomplizierter werden. Er müsste keine tickende, wohl programmierte Zeitbombe mehr sein (wie Padfoot vor vielen Jahren einmal gesagt hatte), wäre einfach nur er selbst in veränderter Gestalt.

„Der Tränkemeister war bestimmt begeistert", scherzte Sirius. Remus hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Animagus ebenfalls in den Raum getreten war: Mit den Händen in den Taschen seines angelaufenen, violett-schwarzen Jacketts stand Tatze lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Für einen seiner besten Freunde tut man so eine langwierige Praxis sicherlich gerne, oder? Oh ja, er tut mir beinahe schon leid", schloss er.

„Sirius." Dumbledore schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Verhalte dich nicht wie ein Kind und erspare deinem Freund unnütze Peinlichkeiten." _Wenn er nicht den väterlichen Ton in seiner Stimme hätte, könnte er glatt Snape sein können. Beeindruckend._

"Ich geh ja schon", murrte Padfoot und warf dem Moony einen freundschaftlichen Blick zu.

Der Schulleiter wartete, bis die Tür in ihr Schloss gefallen war, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich habe da so eine Holzhütte in einem Wald gefunden, nicht weit von hier entfernt und mit mehreren Zäunen gesichert. Wenn man noch ein paar Schutzzauber über die Schwelle legen würde, könnte man sie vielleicht für heute Nacht nutzen. Nicht sehr komfortabel, aber..." Er wurde unterbrochen.

„...danke, Sir! Sie wissen gar nicht, wie viel mir ihre Hilfe bedeutet. Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, dann..." Er schluckte.

„Nein, momentan reicht er vollkommen, wenn du hier mitanpackst. Aber nach den Sommerferien gibt es, wie ich bereits erwähnt hatte, eine große Bitte, die du für mich erfüllen könntest." Der weißhaarige, alte und erstaunlich weise Mann stand auf und lächelte noch einmal fürsorglich. „Es tut mir leid, aber die Arbeit ruft...Das Ministerium macht mit momentan ein bisschen Feuer unter dem Hintern wegen der unbesetzten Verteidigungs-Stelle."

Daraufhin verschwand er und hinterließ nicht mehr als einen schmalen Zettel auf der Kommode.

Vorsichtig und seinem körperlichen Wohlsein entsprechend faltete Moony das Blatt Papier auseinander.

_Gordon Steet 14, Waldweg rechts, ca. 1,5 km geradeaus. Verzeihe mir, dass ich dir den Ort nicht persönlich zeigen konnte, aber ich darf mich momentan nicht durch das Ministerium erwischen lassen, weil es nach Gründen sucht, wie es meinen Einfluss durch schlechte Schlagzeilen vermindern kann. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Wenn du Fragen hast, kann Moody dir weiterhelfen._

Er lies sich wieder zurück auf sein Bett fallen sinken.

„Das Leben ist schon kompliziert, wenn man ein pelziges Problem hat."

Er lachte.


	7. Der Wolf im Manne

**7 - Der Wolf im Manne**

Er träumte wieder.

_Die Straße lag in der Abendsonne, die durch lange Häuserschatten gedämmt wurde. Es lag eine wundervolle Frühlingsbrise in der Luft, zudem konnte er den Hauch eines wundervoll duftenden Parfüms (Zitrone und Rosmarin?) erschnuppern. Er folgte dem Geruch und sah ein schlankes Mädchen von etwa 15 oder 16 Jahren auf dem Rand einer schmalen Brücke sitzen, unter der ein Fluss schnell talabwärts floss. Ein paar ältere Ehepaare spazierten weit von ihm entfernt den Strom entlang._

„_Was liest du?", wollte der Mann wissen, als er der jungen Frau nah genug gekommen war, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Ihm fiel das sichelförmige – nein, mondartige - Muttermal an ihrer Wange auf, so klein, dass Wolfsaugen benötigt waren, um ihn zu erkennen. _

_Sie blickte auf. „Ach, das ist nichts, was sie interessieren könnte, Sir." Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln wandte sie sich wieder den gedruckten Wörtern zu, unterstrich mit ihren zarten Fingern Buchstabe für Buchstabe._

„_Doch, doch", schnurrte er wie eine große, schlanke Wildkatze, „ich lese viel."_

_Wieder schaute sie zu ihm, diesmal zutraulich. Bemerkte sie denn das gelbe Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht. „Es ist ein Wolfsbuch. Ein Werwolfsbuch."_

_Ihre Wörter schlugen wie Blitze auf ihn ein. „Ach wirklich? Erzähl mir mehr." Ein undefinierbares Verlangen grub in seinem Herzen Wurzeln. Und es wuchs schnell._

„_Eine Frau verliebt sich in einen anziehenden, jung aussehenden Mann. Aber dann findet sie heraus, dass er ein fünfzig Jahre alter Lykantroph ist und läuft weg. Der Wolf sucht sie, aber vergebens. Fünf Jahre später sieht er sie schließlich mit einem anderen rumknutschen und verwandelt sich vor lauter Wut. Jetzt will er sowohl sie als auch den fremden Freier zerreißen."_

_Woher kam ihm diese Geschichte bekannt vor? Er wusste es nicht. „Und willst du nicht weiterlesen?", fragte er nach einer Weile, als sie den Band zuschlug und aufstand._

„_Nö." „Nein?" „Das Buch ist eh nur ein Taschenroman. Viel zu langeweilig und viel zu irreal."_

„_Ach ja?" Er fletschte die Zähne zu einem humorlosen Grinsen, zeigte ihr seine Reißer. Das Mädchen schrie, unschuldig und unberührt, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Er wollte Blut sehen. Jetzt sofort. _

_Er war Remus Lupin, und er war eine Bestie._

**oOOOo**

„Reeeeeeemus" Sirius schnurrende Hundestimme schreckte den Werwolf abrupt aus seinem Traum. „Ich bin erschrocken, wie tief du gefallen bist. Verschläfst schon den Vollmond", scherzte der gutaussehende Zauberer, während er die grüne Bettdecke hochzog.

„Was? Ist das wahr? Oh mein Gott, ich bin einfach so eingedöst!"

„Beruhige dich, Moony. Du hast noch Zeit. Außerdem kannst du nicht ständig nur die volle Energie von deinem Körper fordern! Du hast gerade erst eine Lachpulververgiftung hinter dir, und der Vollmond kündigt sich auch nicht gerade unspürbar an." Dabei ignorierte Sirius die Tatsache, dass _er_ anscheinend schon wieder ganz gut auf den Beinen war. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob du an der Ordensversammlung teilnehmen willst, bevor du gehst. Und vor allem..", er stockte, beinahe verlegen, „ob du möchtest, dass ich mitkomme, heute Nacht."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Willst du denn?"

„Wenn du einverstanden bist, ja. Wir sind zwar nicht mehr das volle Rudel, aber... Man wächst an seinen Aufgaben, wie mein Scheusal von Vater so gut sagte, und ich muss leider zugeben, dass er Recht hat."

„Natürlich kannst du mit. Aber das ist kein Spiel mehr. Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Pad."

„Pfff... Mich verletzen! Ich bin ein böser, schwarzer, knurriger Hund mit Flöhen. Mich besiegt so schnell keiner." Sirius holte etwas aus seinen Taschen. Nach genauerem hinsehen erkannte Remus, dass es eine Zigarrete war. Er deutete auf die Schachtel. „Bin ihnen verfallen, als ich mal mit so ´nem Muggelmädchen aus war. Sie hieß Melissa."

„Rauchen ist ungesund." Kopfschüttelnd folgte der Werwolf dem nach beißendem Qualm von Tabakrauch stinkenden Animagus in die Küche und fragte sich, wie viel er von seinem alten Freund wirklich noch kannte.

Tatze hatte nicht gelogen (warum auch?) - es fand wirklich ein Ordenstreffen statt.

„Remus Lupin! Du solltest in deinem Bett sein und nicht hier!", schimpfte Molly aus vollem Herzen, als sie den gebrechlichen, blassen Mann hineinkommen sah. „Sind Black und seine Überredungskünste wieder einmal daran Schuld, dass du dich hier hinschleppst?"

„Hey!", rief Sirius empört. Er hatte einmal versucht, sich auf dem Schulball an sie heranzumachen (höflicher und diskreter konnte man diese Tat einfach nicht beschreiben) und vergessen, dass die damals schlanke junge Frau bereits mit Arthur zusammen war. Selbst Jahre und Ohrfeigen später war verständlich, dass sie ihm noch immer misstraute.

„Nein, nein, ich muss eh bald... weg." Remus hatte sich eine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt, um seine schmerzenden Augen vor Sonneneinstrahlung zu schützen. Manchmal kam es auch vor, dass sie anders aussahen als sonst – innen ein bisschen gelber und von größeren Pupillen gezeichnet. Zum Glück waren sie ihm heute, als er im inzwischen entstaubten Badezimmer in den Spiegel geschaut hatte, normal vorgekommen.

Moody brummte genervt. „Hören wir auf mit dieser Herumdruckserei und kommen wir zum Punkt."

„Welcher Punkt?", fragte Tonks. Sie hatte Lupin bis jetzt nicht einmal angesehen. Hatte sie Angst vor ihm oder war es sogar Scham? Er machte sich sorgen, ob er vielleicht zu grob zu ihr gewesen war.

„Wir müssen Harry heil und wohlbehalten zum Grimmauld Place bringen."

„_Harry Potter?_ Ohhh, den wollte ich schon immer mal kennenlernen", sagte Hestia erfreut.

„Ja, und er soll so aussehen wie sein Vater", brummte Kingsley mit seinem Bass heiter.

„Nur die Augen, die hat er von seiner Mutter", meinte Sturgis merkwürdigerweise fast selbstzufrieden

„Nach dem Harrys Aussehen jetzt durchgekaut haben, sollten wir besser auf´s Wesentliche zurrückkommen. Welche Transportmittel nutzen wir? Wie viele Begleiter soll er haben?"

Bill räusperte sich. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht an der Mission beteiligt sein, weil ich mich in der Bank um eine Ausbildung kümmern muss. Aber ich würde vorschlagen, dass nicht mehr als fünf Zauberer und Hexen die Wachhut bilden. Sonst wird die Formation zu auffällig."

Ein paar Sekunden fiel die gesamte Küche in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen, dass nur von den im Rhythmus schabenden Küchenutensilien unterbrochen wurde, die Mrs. Weasley mit einem ein leichten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes lenkte.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Tonks schließlich, deutlich aufgeregt über das bevorstehende Abenteuer.

„Ich ebenfalls", sprach Kingsley.

Auch Diggel, Vance, Podmore, Doge und Jones meldeten sich freiwillig. Die Neugier in ihren Augen war kaum zu übersehen. War Harry wirklich so begabt, wie sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatten? Wie groß war die Narbe? Oh ja, tausende solcher Fragen schienen ihnen im Kopf herumzuschweben.

„Ich gehe auch mit." Lupins Stimme wirkte deutlich und entschlossen. „Als sein früherer Lehrer wird er mir vertrauen. Außerdem kann ich ihn von allen am besten wiedererkennen. Es ist wichtig, dass Harry auch gesund hier ankommt, da kann jeder Helfer zählen."

Molly warf ihm einen Blick zu, der so viel hieß wie_ du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen indem du alles begründest_, aber er ignorierte sie.

„Recht hat er. Ich werde natürlich als Leiter der Mission dabei sein, aber meine Erfahrungen mit dem jungen Potter sind recht begrenzt", gab Mad-Eye preis.

„Genauer genommen nicht vorhanden", verbesserte Snape, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte, ihn tonlos, „ich würde gerne Veritaserum beisteuern, doch es muss erst neues hergestellt werden. Aber um zu vermeiden, dass der gleiche Fehler wie beidem letzten Verteidigungs-Lehrer in Hogwarts entsteht", er schenkte Alastor einen fast verächtlichen Blick, „würde ich mir eine Sicherheitsfrage einfallen lassen."

„Danke für deinen Beitrag, Severus, aber so weit waren wir auch schon gekommen", warf Sirius ein und knurrte. Dann veränderte sich sein wütender Gesichtsausdruck in ein Flehen: „Ich würde so gern mitkommen. Ihn als Hund begrüßen zu können, würde mir schon reichen."

„Welcher Hund? Der auf zwei Beinen oder der auf allen vieren? Ich weiß nicht, welcher bessere Manieren hat", konterte Snape schneidend.

„Hört auf mit dem Gezicke und konzentriert euch auf den Plan! Sirius, wie sollen wir dich denn mitnehmen? Nein, dass ist fast unmöglich und zudem viel zu riskant. Nachdem wir nun die Besatzung aufgestellt haben, sollten wir zum nächsten Punkt kommen. Transportmittel?"

„Besen", sagte Lupin sofort, „Harry fliegt wirklich grandios."

„Ist jemand dagegen, dass wir sie nutzen?"

Stille.

„Okay, das wäre auch geklärt. Welche Formation fliegen wir?", plante Mad-Eye weiter.

„Ich würde sagen, zwei daneben, zwei hinten, zwei vorn, jeweils einer oben und unten. Harry fliegt in der Mitte, so dass er vor möglichen Angriffen geschützt ist", schlug Kingsley vor.

„Neee, mehr oben und unten und dafür weniger hinten", meinte Emeline.

„Das wäre doch vollkommen sinnlos. Ich würde lieber in einem V fliegen", wandte Elphias ein.

Es wurden noch weitere Vorschläge in die Runde geworfen, doch am Ende entschied man sich für den von Shacklebolt.

Als endlich alles abgesprochen war (Datum, Zeit, Strecke, Einzelheiten) war es schon fast sieben Uhr. Zeit für Remus, den Ort zu suchen, an dem er sein Monster halbwegs erträglich und vor allem ungefährlich Ausleben konnte.

**oOOOo**

Er war schon mindestens zehn Minuten gegangen, als von hinten eine zottelige, große Gestalt angerannt kam. _Padfoot._ Womit hatte er das verdient?

„Pad! Bist du dir sicher, dass du mitkommen möchtest?", keuchte der Werwolf mit leicht verzerrter Stimme – das Gegen bereitete ihm zu große Anstrengungen, um es als angenehm zu bezeichnen.

Der Hund bellte nur freudig und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

Remus verdrehte die Augen im Kopf. Es gab wohl keinen, der ihn, die Bestie, auf so leichte Schultern nehmen konnte wie Sirius. Kein Wunder, dass sein Animagus ein Hund war! Er würde wahrscheinlich auch noch nach Knochen suchen, wenn neben ihm ein Vulkan zum Ausbruch käme.

Sich durch seine Gedanken ablenkend schritt Moony immer weiter den Weg entlang, zu schwach zum apparieren und dennoch zu stark, um am Grimmauld Place bleiben zu können. Fast unmerklich streifte seine Hand Padfoots wuscheliges, weiches Fell, das eine Spur zu kurz war, um seine Finger ganz darin vergraben zu können. Ein fast katzenartiges Schnurren als Antwort genügte, um sofort wieder zurück zu zucken. Doch ein paar Hundehaare blieben und schwebten langsam im Licht der untergehenden Sonne zu Boden.

Schließlich waren sie am Ende der Gasse angelangt – allein ein nach links führender, verdreckter, steiniger Waldweg bot sich ihnen als ein weiterer Gang an.

„Da müssen wir wohl lang." Lupin war erfreut darüber, dass der Ort seiner Verwandlung so leicht zu finden war. Zwar hätte er ein Ordensmitglied fragen können, ihn zu begleiten (und wenn es auch nur war, damit er nicht alleine bleiben musste), aber er wollte keines der bereits viel zu viel beschäftigten Mitglieder belästigen.

Padfoot jaulte, legte den Schwanz an und sprang in die gegenüberliegende Richtung.

„Was willst du denn da?" Remus kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um in dessen Körpersprache Misstrauen und Angst deuten zu können._ Angst_. Sie so offen zu zeigen, passte nicht zu Sirius.

Irgendetwas war ihr faul.

Auf der anderen Seite: Was konnte schlimmer sein, als ein nicht untergebrachter Werwolf? Nein, er musste weiter.

„Komm jetzt" Viel zu scharf drang seine Stimme aus den sonst so weichen Stimmbändern, dann wandte er sich von Padfoot ab und ging – so schnell wie es mit seinen schmerzenden Beinen gerade noch möglich war – den Weg entlang auf die dunklen Kuppen der wuchtigen Waldbäume zu. In den Taschen seiner Robe jedoch umfasste seine Hand den Zauberstab um jederzeit angriffsbereit zu sein. Er war erfahren genug, um die Warnungen eines Tieres – das dazu noch sein bester Freund war – nicht blind zu übergehen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich folgte Tatze ihm. Seine weichen Pfoten kamen fast unhörbar auf dem Erdboden auf, gaben nur dann Geräusche von sich, wenn sie an ein Stück weggeworfenes Plastik oder ein vertrocknetes Blatt stießen.

Und so gingen sie, Zweibeiner zu Vierfüßler, Mann zu Mann. Lange Zeit war nur Remus´ rauschender Umhang und der pfeifende Wind zu hören. Es war viel zu still für einen Wald, selbst, wenn er schon beinahe dunkel war. Viel zu still.

Nicht mal die Vögel zwitscherten – normalerweise war das ein deutliches Zeichen von drohender Gefahr. Konnte es sein, dass sie bereits den Wolf in ihm spürten? Oder...

Plötzlich nahm er die Töne von zerbrechenden Ästen wahr. Ein Busch raschelte gefährlich nah an ihm und Sirius, der anfing zu knurren. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, schob die zitternden Fingerkuppen immer wieder an dem Riss innerhalb des Knaufes entlang während er unbeholfen auf die unterschiedlichsten dunklen Löcher zwischen den Bäumen zielte.

Noch war der Vollmond nicht hoch genug, um ihm wenigstens einmal das Leben mit seinem Licht zu erleichtern. Er musste sich auf seine beinahe wölfischen Augen verlassen.

„Lupin, es wäre nett, wenn du mit deinem Stäbchen ein anderes Ziel auswählen könntest als mein Gesicht", schoss es aus der Dunkelheit hervor.

Remus bewegte sich nicht, knurrte nur bedrohlich: „Zeige dich, wer immer du bist! Ich kämpfe nicht mit Unsichtbaren!"

„Jammerschade. Das hätte sicherlich einen belustigenden Anblick geboten. Lumos!" Ein bläuliches Licht erschien, gerade hell genug, um die Schemen einer Gestalt auszumachen.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape, ich kenne dein Geheimnis und braue nun wieder den Wolfsbanntrank für dich. Falls das nicht genügt, um dir zu beweisen wer ich bin, kann ich nur sagen, dass der abscheuliche James Potter mir einmal das Leben vor dir gerettet hat. Genügt das, oder soll ich gleich das Veritaserum schlucken?" Höhnend trat Snape näher an die ehemaligen Tunichtgute heran und gab sein übermäßig großes Riechorgan zur Schau.

Sirius verwandelte sich augenblicklich in einen Menschen. „Danke, Snivellus, aber deine Nase hätte normalerweise gereicht, um dich zu identifizieren", entgegnete er kalt. Seine schwarzen Haare schienen sich noch immer zu sträuben.

„Sagt der, der sein halbes Leben in einem Hund verbracht hat", konterte Severus sofort und faltete seine Hände auf die gewohnt strenge Art.

„Ruhig! Kein Streit hier! Warum hast du dich so angeschlichen? Hättest du nicht einfach von Anfang an mit uns kommen können?"

„Nun, es tut mir leicht, dass ich euch beide nicht zu eurem kleinen _Sonnenuntergangsspaziergang_ begleiten konnte, aber ich hatte damit zu tun, dir zu helfen, Lupin."

„Wie das? Dir ist bewusst, dass gleich der Mond aufgeht? Und ich werde dich garantiert nicht freiwillig retten", sagte Black und kreuzte die Arme vor seiner männlichen Brust.

„Ich befand mich bis gerade in den Gewölben von Hogwarts, um etwas zu holen, dass die Verwandlung erleichtern wird. Ich plane schon seit einer Weile daran,_ freiwillig_ wohlgemerkt, und bin bereits im letzten Stadium. Das heißt, um es für Black noch einmal deutlicher auszudrücken, dass ich bis heute an einer Art Rezept für Opium gearbeitet habe, einem Schmerzmittel", erklärte Snape ausdruckslos.

„Warum hast du ihm dann nicht gleich einen Wolfsbann gebraut? Das würde Remus das Leben viel mehr erleichtern!" Padfoot schien kurz davor, die menschleche Fledermaus vor ihm anzugreifen.

„Weil es ihm in diesem Experiment nicht um mich geht, sondern um den Erfolg. Ein Wolfsbann ist langwierig und kompliziert zu brauen – und wofür sollte Severus mir einen gefallen tun, wo ich ihn damals doch fast umgebracht hätte? Nein, er will allein eine Art neuen Anti-Werwolf-Trank herstellen, mit dem schmerzlosen Bonus, und ich bin das einzige Versuchsobjekt, um das Opium zu probieren", meinte der Werwolf bitter.

„Korrekt." Snape presste die ohnehin schon schmalen Lippen aufeinander und reichte das Fläschchen weiter. „Trinken. Jetzt", sagte er noch, bevor er fortapparierte.

„Da ist sicher nur Gift drin", mutmaßte Sirius.

„Würde mich nicht wundern." Dennoch entkorkte Moony die Ampulle und leerte sie in einem Zug. Ein kurzer Krampf umfasste ihn, dann tat sich nichts mehr. „Es geht gleich los", warnte er im Anschluss.

Sirius ging wieder in den Hund und stützte den armen Remus, der stolpernd versuchte, die Hütte zu erreichen, von der Dumbledore gesprochen hatte.

Es war ein Wettrennen um Zeit und Leben.

_Noch ein paar Meter! Gleich ist alles sicher!_, dachte er noch, dann erfasste ihn der Schmerz.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Körper zerreißen würde. Hatte er noch eben versucht, einen Ort zu erreichen, so wurden seine Gedanken nun endlos von dem Leid beherrscht, dass er in sich spürte.

Haare sprossen ihm aus jeder Poore, fühlten sich an wie tausende von Nadelstichen, Reißzähne ersetzten sein normales Gebiss, brachen fast den Kiefer auseinander, scharfe Krallen wuchsen aus den Klauen, die eben noch seine schlanken Hände gewesen waren.

Er schrie seine unendliche Qual aus dem Wald hinaus, ein furchterregendes Brüllen, dass von dem Heulen eines Hundes begleitet wurde.

Der Vollmond schien mit seinem lächerlich strahlenden Gesicht auf ihn hinab, gefüllt, vollendet, brachte ihn immer wieder zum Jaulen und Stöhnen.

Sein Rückgrad brach fast, es schob ihn aus den Schuhen, den beengten Hüllen, die seine Pfoten einst hatten beschützen sollen, brachte ihn fast zu Fall, wenn sein Rudelmitglied ihn im letzten Moment nicht gestützt hätte.

Der Mensch verlor sich. Das Tier war erwacht.

* * *

_Endlich. Ich hatte es euch versprochen:_

_Remus Lupin, der Unzähmbare, mitten im Wald und dennoch viel zu nah an der Stadt. An Menschen. An einem potenziellen Opfer. Unser armer Moony :(_

_Tja, und Snapes Trank hat wohl nicht viel genützt._

_REWIEVT bitte!_


End file.
